body and mind
by malone-xm
Summary: femslash unrequited love, passion, betrayal and romance please dont let the appaling summary put you off
1. shower room fun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book, movies or any of the characters

Ginny awoke from her restless sleep early Saturday morning as she stared out of the large window next to her bed she saw the sun had yet to make an appearance. She had been dreaming about Hermione again it was now only a shock if she didn't invade her dreams. Although she enjoyed the dreams at the time well more than enjoyed them be it just Hermione sitting across from her at a table with all the little mannerisms that drove Ginny mad or a dream of finally being able to kiss her to run her fingers through her hair and sweep her of her feet they always made Ginny feel worse in the morning. Eventually it became like torture as her sleep was filled with images taunting her reminding her of what she would never have.

After half an hour of frustrated tossing and turning she decided to admit defeat and accept the new day. Grudgingly she slid out of bed taking care not to wake any of her room mates she gathered her things and headed to the girls showroom.

As Ginny opened the showroom door she was shocked by the noises that met her. Curiosity took the better of her and she proceeded silently towards the source. She could hear the end shower running and another noise from inside _it sounds like … it sounds like sum ones having sex in the shower _this thought set Ginny's mind racing _who and with who I cant believe it. _Agenst her better judgement she continued to follow her curiosity towards the end cubical. She could hear the rhythmic sound of the moaning growing increasingly louder. As she was listening Ginny found herself not only intrigued but horny listening to this was turning her on. Then suddenly they stopped ginny just made out a faint sigh then silence. Panicking she slid into the nearest cubical. She was almost as excited to find out who was in there as she was to listen in to what they where doing. Ginny almost dropped her shower bag as she saw who emerged from the shower. _Hermione! _She screamed in her head. And she was alone. Of all the people in the school Hermione was the last person that she expected to be masturbating in the shower. She had always seemed so prim and proper and to be brutally honest a bit of a prude. _Dam it either im still dreaming or iv finally lost the plot and started seeing things this this it just can't be happening. _

As the older girl stepped out of the shower she was completely naked her body glistened as the beads of water and sweat reflected the light from the large stain glass window at the far end of the bathroom. Her hair had been tamed by the water and sat just below her shoulders. What first drew ginys attention was Hermione's breasts they where larger than her own with out being too large they where perfectly rounded and inviting. They where finished off with hardened dark brown nipples that made ginnys mouth water. Her eyes slowly mover down the rest of the older girls body. Her stomach was flat but un toned and legs long and shapely. Finely her gaze settled on the spot just above where her well formed legs met. There was a thick yet neat covering of light brown curly hair that caused the hot and wet feeling inside Ginny's panties to intensify.

Much to Ginny's disappointment Hermione then proceed to slip on her bathrobe and head towards the door turning round to smile at the cubical she had just left before leaving the room. Now Ginny understood why Hermione was such an early bird. Once she was sure Hermione was out of earshot she proceeded to turn the water on and deciding a cold shower would be best this morning.

That night Ginny sat alone in her third year dorm, revelling in the scarce silence, staring dreamily through the darkened window onto the great lake and beyond. She cherished these sacred moments of peace and reflection. Slowly her focus changed from the rain drenched scenery to her own refection on the smooth glass. The transparent image of a white freckled face surrounded by a mane of blazing red hair gazed back at her with a contemplative look in her eyes. she had been thinking about Hermione all thought her classes today even more so than usual she had convinced herself that the incident that morning was a sign it had to have been it meant that she had to tell Hermione how she felt about her. Ginny was convinced she would go insane other wise.

Suddenly ginny's heart skipped a beat as she heard the familiar soft nock on the door, she knew immediately who it belonged to no one else in the school could knock with such politeness and formality, it had to be Hermione. She rushed to the door, triping and almost falling face first to the ground twice, stopping just before opening it in a foolish attempt to seem casual and uncaring. "oh hiya mione" the younger girl said, she was the only one that could call her that with out being shot one of Hermione icy glares or fearsome growls. "im off to the library are you interested in joining me " said Hermione. "yeah of course" replied ginny with a little to much haste that she would curse her self for later and as she gathered her things she though to her self _yes definitely a sign_. They walked slowly to the library and not with the quick and purposeful pace Hermione usually adopted, she was lost in conversation with her younger friend so much so that thay didn't even notice when thay reached Hermione's usual table at the back of the library . The past year the two girls had become increasingly close. Although for Ginny it was beginning to mean something different

_ginny ! ginny ! _ Hermione attempted to whisper loudly _where you even listening to a world I was saying _demanded Hermione. Ginny had been so caught up in trying to think of a way that she could tell Hermione to think of sum ingenious plan that would solve everything that she hadn't realised what was happening in the real world .

"Erm well I might have spaced out a little but it was just a little but am sure whatever it was that you where saying it was fascination because well after all it came from you"

she said with a typical ginny wink and adorably cheeky smile.

"I hate when you do that"said Hermione trying despratly not to smile back"u know I cant say made at you when you do that its so annoying"

Finaly she gave in and let a huge grin directed at ginny. Making ginny's heart begin to pound dangerously fast in her chest, so loud that she thought the librarian would surly come storming round the corner any minuet to order out of the librabry for making so much noise. Yet not even Hermione seemed to hear it. Ginny spent the next hour in the library either day dreaming about earlier that morning or staring doew eyed at Hermione. it was the later that cought Hermione's attention the most causing her to shot many of her trade mark inquisical looks at her with out any response.

The next morning ginny awoke at 6am but in an almost chipper mood this time and headed straight for the girls bathroom. She had decided things where simple she liked Hermione and she was just going to deal with it in the ginny way upfront and direct. She would walk into that shower cubical and ask Hermione "you need a hand" _ no no I couldn't say that that's a bit to direct. I'll just hide like a perv the same as yesterday listening in and when she comes out of the shower and tell her then its probably best to tell her when she's in a good mood and I've never seen her with such as smile as I did the other day._

When Ginny entered the bathroom she heard the same sounds as before from the same cubical and the same power over her that guided her to the sound she couldn't help herself she was screaming at herself not to. she drew back the curtain and instead of her rehearsed line the only noise that came from her mouth was a gasp. "oh my god Hermione H …. H… ha .. Harry" Ginny backed off while the pair untangled themselves from one another. Hermione stood there in shock and Harry grabbed his invisibility clock that had been hung next to the towels outside the cubical and raped it around his waist.


	2. betrayal

Ginny ran from the bathroom and straight to her dorm closing the curtains tight around her bead and hastily casting a silencing charm before she dove her face into her pillow and sobbed until she fell asleep. It was lunch time when she was woken by a hand on her shoulder. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and turned to face heroine who looked as bad as ginny felt. She slowly sat up to face Hermione at her own level. With out warning Hermione threw her arms around her younger friend and then began a frantic explanation.

"oh ginny I am so sorry you know I would never want to hurt you oh I am so sorry I should never have dun it especially knowing the way you feel it was so insensitive".

Ginnys mind sprang to life _what dus she mean especially knowing the way I feel how could she have found out I've been so careful i_.. ginny was just about to open her mouth to try and question Hermione when she began her hysterical apologies again

"im such a tribal person still doing that knowing how you feel about Harry please for give me ginny don't hate me you mean so much to me"

_so it was hurry that she was talking about that makes more sense every time she had caught me daydreaming about her or upset that she would never feel the same about me I told her it was about Harry. _Ginny was finaly able to speak and asked nervously

"so um how long have to two been seeing each other why didn't you tell me"

Hermione removed her arms from around ginny and sat down and the bed facing her with a look of shame on her face.

" well the thing is we're not exactly going out with one another its more well … oh this sounds terrible I sound like a whore"

Despite how hurt she was at what had happened she couldn't bare to see Hermione her best friend the girl she loved so upset. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's trembling one and gave her a sympathetic look giving her the strength the continue with her story.

"it started a few weeks ago there just so much pressure on the both of us you see well especially Harry and we where both so up tight it was just a way to relive some pressure theirs no feelings between us its just"

but ginny interrupted her the news that thay didn't even care about each other seemed to make everything worse.

"so he's just using you then I cant believe that you would let him do that"

the younger girl said beginning to raise her voice now angry that Hermione would just sleep with anyone even sum one that didn't love her while ginny would have dun anything for her. Hermione's tears began again

"oh Ginny its not like that this is a mutual thing he's not pressuring me at all you must not blame Harry its not his fault he doesn't know how you feel about him. Its only happened a couple of times I promises gin it will never happen again"

" hay what you to do is nothing to do with me so by all means keep shagging your problems away together"

ginny said while trying to control her temper. She then slumped back down onto her bed turning to face away from Hermione and while doing to said

" your forgiven or whatever to you can just go now and leave me alone PLEASE !" at that Hermione left the room still sobbing.


	3. revalations

After Hermione had left her alone in her dorm that afternoon she had realised what an idiot she had been theses past few mouths. Hermione would never share the feelings that she had for her she belonged with some one like Harry. She had decided then that her only hope now was just to try and got over her. although this was just made all the harder by the fact that she had thought she was so close by allowing her self to get her hopes up by allowing her self to believe in the possibility that just made the crash back to reality all the more painful. The only way that she could see was to cut Hermione form her life completely well at least until she was able to get over these feelings or repress them far enough that it allowed her to keep going on.

Ginny was throwing her self into everything that she could believing distraction would save her from having to confront her feelings or Hermione. So far it was working for the next few days Ginny did everything to avoid Hermione and she tried everything to try and talk to her. Hermione would chase after her between classes bout Ginny would just disappear into the crowd. When she would approach her in the dinning hall or the common room she would just make an excuse and rush off leaving Hermione standing never able to utter more than a few words before her younger friend would avoid her once again. She would amerce her self in study to an extent that would have made Hermione proud and nearly putting her to shame. But it was quiditch that was her favourite distraction. The sensation of soaring above the tree tops and among the stands of gliding high above the grounds. There was a tranquillity and sense of peace there among the clouds that she could find no where elace.

Hermione had decided that she had had enough _this is absolutely ridiculous _she thought to herself_ even if she does still like Harry and yes I did betray her by doing what I did and by not telling her but to not even talk to me to ignore me well that's just childish. Although I better not use those exact words with her she hates being called a child she would probably hit me. Has Ginny just forgotten about how close we are or well at leas least we where we've shared so much. I hadn't realised how close we where until this happened until I saw how much I was missing her all the little things the stupid insignificant and the major ones that we talked about those shared looks they way we can tell what the other is thinking sum times and then there's that grin its not a smile but a mischievous grin. But now im being ridicules its only been a few days im thinking as though I hadn't seen her in years. Im just going to have to confront her and put an end to all this nonsense. _Suddenly her train of though had been brought to a screeching halt by the voice of Ron who was giving her an angry stare. Apparently he had been talking to her for several minuets before he realised she hadn't been listening and didn't know she had been thinking about ginny for so long.

"I said that harry and me are going down to the pitch now to get sum last minuet practice in before the game this afternoon are you coming to watch"

she thought for a second

" er no that's ok you go on ahead oh wait have you seen ginny around"

"yeah"

said ron as he started to get up form the table to leave

"her and loony just went out side" .

and Hermione headed for the front door in search for them. It was only ten minuets later that she found them they were sitting underneath a large tree by the lake it was one of ginnys favourite places in the castle grounds Hermione and her had been there many times chatting reading laughing and crying together. It made Hermione feel odd to see her there laughing so loudly there with luna it almost felt like jealously.

Hermione approached slowly and when she was standing right behind her younger friend she spoke her name softly "ginny can I have a word" even before ginny turned around Hermione could tell her face had begun to turn the colour or her hair. Ginny was about to open her mouth to make yet another feeble excuse to allude her friend when she was saved by angalena Johnson " io ginny emergency team meeting now where a chases down and wee need a drastic tactic change" ginny spared merely a second to glance and give a half smile to both of her friends before she rushed off.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to luna without acknowledging her. She had barely touched the ground when Luna began to speak

"so what happened between you and ginny then"

she asked eagerly

"what do you mean"

she said in a quick defensive voice.

"well you'd have to be an idiot not to realise how ginnys been avoiding you I just cant get her to tell my why she can be so mysterious sum times"

Hermione remained silent while luna sat staring at her with an expectant hungry look on her face but Hermione remained silent.

"im guessing it got something to do with harry based on the dirty looks that she's been giving him. But I just cant understand why she'd be mad at him its not like she's interested in him any more she stopped liking him at the end of 3rd year."

Luna paused waiting for hermiones reaction as though she expected to hear the click in Hermione's brain as figured it out . Instead luna saw the confusion in Hermione's eyes _why is ginny so mad about what happened if she dusnt like harry why is she avoiding me? _Much to luna's relief Hermione finely spoke

"well if she doesn't like harry who does she like then?"

"well I'v been trying to get that out of her for months but she wouldn't even give me a clue. But she really doesn't hide it that well im surprised you've not realised yet."

"what .. what are you talking about" demanded Hermione

"I think you should talk to ginny but first you should figure out what your going to do and…… try not to break her heart"

luna then stood up and walked off whistling to her self as thought she hadn't just had one of the most important conversations of Hermione's life. Hermione sat there in a state of bemusement her mind spinning with questions memories images trying to put them together desperate to know weather the picture they created would be the same as they one luna had just painted.

_Ginny likes me !_ she couldn't believes this she had never planed for such a thing to happen and she didn't like surprises they unnerved her. she had to find ginny to fine out f this was true and she ran towards the quidich pitch stopping for nothing . she didn't stop running until she entered the changing room then everything stopped. Ginny was standing there her back to hermione in only her underwear Hermione stopped her mouth fell open. she had see ginny in her underwear countless times but now things where different luna's words were causing Hermione to react differently to ginny. The older girl continued to stare at the almost naked figure of her younger friend she was slightly shorted then Hermione she was impressed by what she saw obviously all those extra hours of quidich practice had paid off her body was slender firm and toned. Hermione was still staring when ginny turned round and faced her. ginny's face when bright red and she quickly reached for her for her quidich robes

"oh hi what are you doing hear"

Hermione finaly closed her mouth and panicked she had just remembered what luna had said to her but she had no idea what she was going to say to ginny she didn't know how she felt about her.

"I er um gin I know. I know you don't like harry and I know how you feel about me"

unconsciously she reached out and put and hand on ginys arm but nither of them knew the intent behind the gesture. Hermione began to move closer to ginny she didn't know what she was doing but she didn't seem to be the one controlling her own movements. Just as ginny began to notice Hermione's moment a voice called out from the other end of the changing room Hermione hadn't realised they had been anyone else there but ginny.

"hay Hermione come to wish us god luck"

Harry strode over to where they where standing completely ignorant to the moment had had just intruded on and so continued to talk. Ginny stood there paralysed as she watch Hermione embrace Harry as she wished him good luck and kissing his check before he walked off. Ginny was fuming she couldn't believes the way Hermione was flaunting her relationship with Harry right in front of her. she wondered if that had been why she came her to show Ginny what was really happening between her and Harry. Hurt and furious she grabbed her quidich gear and had left the changing room before Hermione had turned around.

It wasn't until she had reached her seat that she realised way Ginny had taken off she was hurt of course she was _she must had thought here was something between Harry and I. oh but harrys just a friend despite what we have gotten up to in the showers in the past. He would never bee more than a friend. _Her mind then trailed back to the moment she had shared with Ginny before Harry had arrived and then she had remembered Luna's words once again. Did she like Ginny she had no idea she had never consciously thought about this before she didn't like these types of mysteries where an answer couldn't be found in an old txt somewhere. Subconsciously her brain began organising her thought and memories involving Ginny. Processing each one over analysing every gesture movements semantics anything that might be of importance and mentally categorising them. Her mind lingered on the most resent events the way she felt seeing her and Luna under the tree together how much she missed her but she also thought of the fact that Ginny was a girl and rons little sister and did she really want to relationship right now with all that was happening in the world could she afford to have that emotional attachment. By the time the match had started she had been unable to reach any sort of conclusion ether way annoying her immensely.


	4. confeshion

The game soon distracted Hermione she secretly loved watching her team play quidich but would never admit it to harry and ron. Gryffindor where playing huffelpuf and 30 minuets in where losing 50 – 30 with no action as of yet involving the snich. Hermione was startled at how well ginny was playing and how aggressive she was being as side of her she didn't often see other than in the direction of a malfoy. Ginny had already been given a warning by madam hooch but her demenar had not changed. She was focusing all her rage and heart ach into the game and it was beginning to show. Angelena had knocked the quaffel form the hands of one of the huffelpuf chasers and it began to fall to the ground all the chasers speed after it ginny in the lead she leapt forward almost of her broom to catch it just as he fingers where wrapping around it. Bang a bludger to the head the force knocking her from her broom and sending her hurtling towards the ground another bang as her boby slammed into the ground.

Before she realised what she was doing Hermione was on the quidich pitch heading over towards ginny along with many others. When she reached her body it lay on the ground motionless her face obscured by the blood from the bludger induced head injury and her leg was at a right angel from her knee with something bone shaped sticking through it. Professor McGonagall aperated her to the hospital wing before Hermione could do anything. Madam hooch order the game to continue which angered Hermione greatly thinking it to be highly inappropriate and she began to run again.

After less than ten minuets Hermione was ordered by madam pomfrey to leave the hospital wing immediately or she would be forcefully removed. Hermione reluctantly complied and sat in the hall outside waiting. Apparently madam pomfrey felt she was unable to work while Hermione bombarder her with questions about ginny's condition.

She had been assured that her younger friends condition was not serious but did little to elevate Hermione's worry. Half an hour later Hermione was allowed to re-enter and see ginny. She was asleep on a bed in the far corner _she looks so peaceful_ thought Hermione despite her still apparent injuries. There was a large scare on her fore head and a cast around her left leg. Hermione sat on the chair next to ginnys bed and sat silently staring at her sleeping form. The realisation didn't hit her all at once but came in a slow trickle she had never been so worried before and never been so happy before and as she took ginnys hand in hers she knew the love she had for ginny ran far deeper than friendship. She leaned forward placing a light kiss on ginny's forehead and walking her up. Hermione just sat back in her seat and smiled at the confused and dazed looking ginny. " how are you feeling" she asked her

"kinda woosy" she replied "but the pains not that bad"

ginny sat up still looking confused

"why are you smiling to much" ginny asked "because im an idiot"

she replied materofactly ginny looked almost worried

"and that's making you happy? Did you get hit with a bluger too?" Hermione continued to speak

"I know this probably isn't the best time but ….. well maby it is a good time since you cant run away from my" she said looking at ginnys broken leg and smiling again.

"about what I was saying in the changing room"

ginnys heart sank as if her day hadn't been bad enough she thought Hermione became nervous and wasn't sure how she was going to say it

"ginny I well I uuhh I"

then to the surprises of herself and ginny and madam pomphery she leaned over and kissed her passionately but briefly.

"that's what I wanted to say"

But before ginny could respond or even process what had happened the door burst open and once again harry had interrupted them but this time bringing the rest of the quidich team with him

"200 – 60" shouted ron "harry got the snitch"

This only lessened the amount of pain she wanted to cause harry but she managed to resist the earge. After quite sum time they Hermione included where ushered out in order for ginny to have sum rest.

The potion she had been given sent her straight to sleep and when she awoke it was once again to Hermione standing over her another huge smile apon her face and mischief in her eyes.

"she says your well enough to go back to your dorm tonight"

Ginny was still groggy and as she sat up she realised the cast had goan from her leg and had been replaced with a bandage

"she's amazed at how fast your healing" Hermione said with pride in her voice

Ginny had just realized it was dark outside

"what time is it"

"eight fifty seven how are you feeling"

"a lot better thanks"

Ginny went to get out of bed when she realised she wasn't wearing very much under the covers and started to blush.

"I brought you sum pyjamas" things started to feel ocward

"I'll just um .." and Hermione turned as Ginny started to dress

Ginny winced loudly as she tried to get out of bed Hermione spun round quickly going to Ginny's aid

"im ok its just sore to put pressure on my leg maybe I should just stay her tonight and go back to my room tomorrow and I don't really feel like seeing every one tonight"

This was not what Hermione planed and her heart began to sink until her brain kicked in.

"there all asleep they've been partying since 3 in the afternoon so we should be alone when we get back"

"vengardium leveosar"

Ginny began to float just a few inches of the ground and towards Hermione and another ocward moment as thay stared into each others eyes.

The jurny back to the common room was spent in silence as Hermione floated ginny through the halls ginnys was desperate to find out what Hermione meant by that kiss and what it meant for the both of them. It was confusing and slightly annoying ginny how calm Hermione was she had the fealing there was something that Hermione knew but she didn't

There silence was finally ended when they reached the common room

"Hermione thanks so much for all this …you know I really appreciate this"

Hermione blushed "well what are friends for"

They had stopped walking now and stood at the foot of the stairs to the girls dormitories. The common room was empty but the fire still roaring and bright so Ginny felt comfortable to talk.

Ginny began to talk timidly " Hermione about ..well ………. About what happened in the hospital wing before the team came in ….what w…….was that I mean er why what did that mean?"

Hermione just smiled at her and when on as thought nothing had been said

" you know madam pomphery only let you out tonight because it told her I could take care of you I cant exactly do that if your in your dorm so you better spend the night with me………………."


	5. secret plans

Hermione closed in on Ginny she had seen this in a muggel movie and had played the seen in her mind many times but never had Ginny played one of the parts. She took Ginny's arm and placed it around her neck then bending swept her off her feat. Hermione was so relived that she had been able to do this with out messing it up or dropping her as she thought she would. Hermione didn't have much physical strength not compared to Ginny but luckily she was smaller than Hermione and as light as she looked.

Hermione proceeded up the stairs carrying her beloved in her arms when they reached Hermione's door it swung open with a few muttered words from Hermione. Ginny was shocked as they entered the room it was lit by hundreds of candles. There where ordinary candles placed on all the tables and surfaces, floating candles hovering above the room and candles that floated in the middle on the room changing formation from a heart to spelling out there names in the order Hermione ♥ Ginny. Hermione carried an aw shuck Ginny over to her king sized for poster as they approached pick rose petals had been enchanted to drift down from the sealing and onto the bed where she finally lay Ginny down. Hermione knelt down on the floor beside the bed facing a stunned looking Ginny.

" im sorry gin that I didn't realise before now……… how much I love you I guess I didn't realise until I thought I lost you. Will you forgive me for all the things that I did that hurt you and will you say yes when I ask you to be with me?"

Ginny remained silent there was so much to take in the room Hermione's offer she didn't know what to say she had wished for and dreamed of this moment for so long but never could she have imagined it to be like this to be so perfect.

"yes yes of course yes and yes to anything else"

Ginny sat up in Hermione's bed and pulled herm love towards her. Hermione moved onto the bed her legs either side of Ginny straddling her. Ginny pulled her down into a passionate kiss that lasted an age. Ginny's hands where in Hermione's hair and keeping them close together. Ginny's lips parted to allow Hermione's lusting tong access to her own and deepening the kiss. Hermione's body was blazing with desire craving for contact from Ginny. She lowered the rest of her body onto Ginny's pinning her to the bed. Nithere of them had ever been in such a situation with another girl before but for Hermione it came naturally. She then moved her legs so her yearning wetness was pressed agenst Ginny's firm thigh and started to gird agesnt it pushing her own thigh to stimulate Ginny. Hermione broke from the kiss to start sucking on Ginny's neck when she saw the tears streaming down her face immediately climbing off of her and took her in her arms asking her what was wrong.

Ginny managed to respond between sobs.

"its jus you and this its all so perfect but that's what's scaring me is that its not real that you don't mean it that this is just the same as you and Harry I don't want you like that just sex I want you mind and body."

Hermione gently took gunnies face in her hands forcing eye contact tears in both girls' eyes now

"I don't want that kind of relationship either I've already told Harry that we cant do that any more Ginny I told you I love you and I mean it I want this to be a proper relationship and you've got me a hundred percent body and mind. im sorry if I rushed things we cant take it as slow as you want"

Then Hermione saw something she hadn't seen in days that mischiefas smile of Ginny's was broad across her face now all signs of sorrow erased.

"well we don't have to take it slow"

With that ginny lept on Hermione pinning her to the bed and began kissing her ferociously then beginning to slowly move away form her lips which was meat by a discruntaled moan from Hermione until she realised what ginny was doing. She began kissing down Hermione's neck painfully slowly while her hands where at Hermione's uniform whipping off her tie and throwing it to the floor. Then her hands moved slowly down Hermione's shirt above the material stopping as she reached the middle button where she ripped the shirt open. Hermione was surprised at how aggressive ginny was being but also very pleased this was turning her on making her wet between her thighs and ach with anticipation at what ginny was going to do next. Ginny who was lying on top of Hermione sat up and was now in the same position Hermione had been in just minuets before. She pulled her love up to join her and once again they engaged in a passionate kiss there tongs exploring each other. Hermione was running her fingers though Ginny's hair as she began to remove the rest of her shirt and to the astonishment of them both her bra with just one easy movement. Ginny had to break from there kiss to stare at the site. Hermione there in front of her wanting her breasts heaving hard and aroused and being to be touched. Before she was able to act on this Hermione had begun to remove her own t-shirt and pushed her back down onto the bed and onto her lips. They had both been overcome with desire for the other unable to break from there embrace and each fighting for dominance over the other as there hands roamed there partners bodes. Hermione was once again atop of ginny pinning her hangs to the bed as she worked her way down her body. She started with her ear nibbling it tracing her lobs with her tong and whispering in her ear making her shiver

"I want to make you scream my name"

Ginny felt herself becoming even wetter as she said this Hermione then continued her descent kissing and sucking her way down Ginny's body she knew she would have marks in the morning but she didn't care. When she reached Ginny's breasts she was forced to release her hold on her. in each hand she took one of Ginny's hard and petite breasts and began slowly needing them in her hands increasing in a accordance with the moans from Ginny's mouth. She then began sucking on her left breast flicking her nipple around in her mouth with her tong and biting down just hard enough to get a response from ginny who was now digging her nails hard into Hermione's back causing her to moan herself.

Ginny was loving every minuet of what Hermione was doing to her but she needed more she was making her so horny she almost couldn't bare it any more.

"oh more ……oh please more"

Hearing this made Hermione got crazy hearing that ginny wanted her craved her made her feel so alive. Ginny was moving her hand slowly up Hermione's thigh and under her skirt. The heat was unbelievable as ginny caressed Hermione's ass just as her own breasts where being. Ginny then manovered Hermione's leg between her own thighs and began to grind agenst it and her moaning grew louder.

"take it off" was the demand from Hermione

Ginny moved her other hand up Hermione's ass and with both pulled down her cotton white panties that matched her bra exactly and then came the skirt leaving her completely naked lying on top of ginny. She then moved further down her young lovers body and pulling down her striped pyjama trousers. Thay then both stopped taking in the sight of the others body completely naked and now covered in a light mist of sweet.

Ginny then collected her self just enough to allow her to say

"I want you Hermione god I want you so much please"

With that Hermione kissed her way down to Ginny's pussy spread her legs and moved her head down between them. She smelt so sweet though Hermione as she marvelled at the fact that she was lying there with her head between her best friends legs staring at her hot wet pussy surrounded by a main of short flaming red hair.

Ginny gasped out loud as she felt the warmth of a long tong slowly trace the outline of her pussy. Exploring every inch finding the places that made her moan the loudest and going over them again and again each time slightly faster and slightly harder.

"oh god that's it oh god yes just there oh"

Hermione was glad she had put a silencing charm on her room. She could tell by the screams and the bucking of Ginny's hips that she was close and paused for a moment as she inserted one finger into her then another. Slowly then faster and harder she began pounding her fingers into her creating a rhythm with her tough and fingers working in time. She could taste it as ginny came closer and laped up the cum as she finaly came screaming her name.

"oh Hermione oh yes "

Ginny was over come with a feeling of ecstasy and bliss as her body tightened and released as her back arched off of the bed she thought she was floating for a few seconds. She was brought back to earth by Hermione as she moved up the bed pulling the covers with her and wrapping them and her self around Ginny.

"wow that was ……you where amazing" gasped Ginny

Hermione just smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

" oh I really do love you Ginny" and Hermione kissed Ginny's again intending on falling asleep in her lovers arms "sweet dreams"

"oh I'm sure they will be but not just yet" that mischiefas look had returned to Ginny's face. "I think that after all that you've dun for me tonight its only right that I return the favour" and Ginny began kissing her way down Hermione's body bringing her to heaven and back twice before they both feel asleep there bodies entwined in one another's.

The couple didn't stir until the sun was high in the morning sky and they woke facing one another. Ginny began to speak unable to contain her massive grin "every morning should start like this" and kissed her lover tenderly on the lips before she spoke "and end like this and everything in-between".

Hay this was my first fic so sorry if it was crap and reviews would defiantly be appreciated hope it wasn't too bad. Oh and to all the buffy fans out there of which I am one of sorry but I just had to steel that last line


End file.
